Resident Evil VS Street Fighter
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Verlas ahí paradas frente a ellos, mirándolos con esos ojos que alguna vez tuvieron vida, sin esa sonrisa que alegraba hasta al mas siniestro, o sus voces tan melódicas, si les causaba dolor, mas aun les despertaba una furia descontrolada en contra de esos imbéciles de Umbrella y Shandaloo.


**Prologo: Encuentro**

* * *

><p>Rebecca se encontraba atendiendo a la recién ingresada, era una chica de su misma edad y hasta de su misma apariencia a no ser por sus ojos y sus cabellos pudieran decir que eran hermanas gemelas.<p>

_**-Fue Genial..no?..**_- pregunto la chica con mucha enérgica que respondida al nombre de Sakura

_**-jejejeje de hecho si...fue asombrosa tu ultima patada directamente en la cabeza de ese grandote-** _dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que la chica solo río

_**-Ohh valla dime...tu eres muy joven para ser doctora? Cuantos años tienes? -**_ pregunto la de ojos avellana

_**-23...y tu?**_

-_**También tengo 23!-**_ dijo muy alegre

_**-jajajaja se nota no es así ...**_

_**-crees que podríamos ser..**_

**_-Gemelas?.. .no lo dudes aunque para estar en lo cierto se necesita de unos análisis de ADN para saber a ciencia cierta...-_** comento algo tranquila

**_-mmm..complicado.. Pero algún día lo intentaremos _**dijo ella...las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír

_**-jejejeje esta bien esta bien..**_

En ese momento las dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer les la sentimiento a la oji-verde no le gusto para nada.

**_-Buenos días..Señoritas- _**dijo una voz profunda y fría en su totalidad.

-**_Wesker...-_** dijo Rebecca mientras se volteaba a ver al rubio. Este por su parte solo sonrió de lado.

_**-Valla...veo que no me has olvidado mi pequeña-**_ se empezó a acercar a ellas a paso lento y pausado

**_- No te acerques...un paso mas y disparo_** Sakura no sabia muy bien como pero la doctora saco un arma de quien sabe donde pero por la forma en que recibió al rubio no era buena señal de que fuera bueno

**_-me vas a disparar?...en un hospital?...valla que Redfield te ha echado a perder querida-_** dijo el aún caminando, era cierto lo que decía no podía disparar en un hospital..

**_-Pero si se puede pelear !-_** dijo la paciente levantándose y poniéndose en pose de combate lista para atacar.

_**-Oh...tu debes de ser Sakura no?...un gusto me llamo Albert Wesker y estoy aquí para llevármelas a las dos-**_ dijo el hombre aun sonriendo.

_**-Cuidado Sakura...el no es un hombre...es un **_**_monstruo_**- le dijo preocupada la medico, aún así ninguna de las dos retrocedido,si se las iba a llevar seria muertas.- _**Para**_ _**que nos quieres Wesker?**_

_**-Sabes que siempre ame esa curiosidad tuya Rebecca ... Pero eso ya lo sabrán cuando vengan conmigo-**_ dijo atacando a la susodicha, dándole un golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin aire

**_-Becky! -_** grito la chica, corrió hasta ella para ver si estaba bien, y le devolvió la mirada- _**como te atreves ...ya veras que lo te espera-**_ se paro y comenzó a formar una bola de energía ni en sus manos - _**Hadoo...**_

Pero se tardó porque el Rubio hizo lo mismo que con la primera pero con una patada...algo demasiado fuerte

-_** tranquilas pequeñas...no les haremos ningún daño...es mas las haremos mucho mas fuertes e inteligentes...**_

_**-Haremos?-** _pregunto aún con dolor la medico.

-**_Un nuevo experimento para el mejoramiento de la raza humana..._**dijo otro tipo grande que llevaba un traje estilo dictador color rojo,

_**-no...ustedes no se saldrán con la suya-**_ dijo Sakura desde el suelo.

**_-Oh...claro que si Kasugano..este es el pago por ponerte en el camino de Ryu-_** le respondió, y en ese momento entraron otros 3 agentes que las inyectaron y se las llevaron del lugar.

_**- Espero y respete nuestro trato señor Bison-**_ dijo el ex-capitán con voz neutra

_**-No se preocupes que nuestros objetivos son los mismo...**_- el grandote se rió estrepitosamente, mientras el rubio saltaba por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, se que es super corto y demasiado apresurado pero espero les guste lo que tengo preparado para ustedes ;). Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Sin mas que decir, se despide**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga Queridos Lectores :)**


End file.
